


Their first time

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, conversations about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Due to heteronormativity, Alex doesn't quite get what sex isabout. So they talk. There is reasurance and comfort. And love. And care. And a tiny bit of angst, I guess.Disclaimer: they only really talk, in this fic ;) Nothing toosexyactually happens.





	Their first time

"So, what is expected of our first time together?" Alex was trying to keep as much a neutral expression as possible. Her emotions were a mix of excitement, doubt, frustration, fear... And a few more she wasn't able to name.

"Alex, there isn't exactly a defined concept of a "first time" on a woman-to-woman relationship." They had talked about this already, but she was willing to have this conversation as many times as Alex needed. And be cool with it. Every. Single. Time.

They have been dating for a few weeks. _More precisely, five weeks, four days and... About 23 hours since she showed up at Alex flat bringing pizza and beers, and finally returning the kiss Alex initiated by the pool table._ Maggie thought.

She had slep at Alex's place ( _only cuddling_ , Alex had asked then, and she had been more than happy to comply, not having any interest in rushing things through). After that first cuddling night, there had been heated, fully clothed, make out sessions (that always left Maggie's body wanting _more, more, more_ , but which she was more than happy to leave at that, giving Alex all the time she needed to addapt and be ready). There have been a few more sleep overs, generally very much PG. There had been this time when Alex (and quote) _really wanted to show Maggie her tits... Please?_ , which Maggie found absolutely addorable, until she was faced with an stunning look in front of her, of a slightly shy but incredibly sexy Alex. Maggie felt a slight shiver down her spine and wetness between her legs. And it took a fair amount of control to not just reach and touch and try to get Alex's head to arch backwards and maybe moan a bit, because that is really all she wanted to do. Alex had covered herself back up after Maggie's reasurance that she looked absolutely stunning and so hot.

So it was obvious to Maggie that Alex was nervous about them having sex. But she wasn't exactly sure why. And while it was perfectly fine that Alex needed her time ( _all the time she wanted_ ), it seemed to Maggie, from Alex's words and demeanours, that there was a bit more to it than that.

Until, finally, one day, Alex started to talk.

"Maggie... do you remember when I said... I never really enjoyed being _intimate_ before?"

"Yeah, I do very well Alex... What about that?" Maggie tried to provide her most comforting and reasuring smile. She wanted to be there for Alex, support her on anything, but she was a bit nervous about what her girlfriend might say next. She was not going to lie, it might be a bit selfish, but she _wanted_ to be intimate with Alex.

"Well, I... I realized since then that it was definitely because I was looking at the wrong sort of people, because I hadn't met you, really." At thay, Alex smiled a little, Maggie mirrored the gesture. But more was clearly still to follow. "But the truth is, there was some physical aspect behind it too... Like... I never... I never really enjoyed, you know... penetration" Alex made an ackward face about it. "I never enjoyed it with a man, at least... And... Maybe I'll enjoy it with a woman... With... With you, Maggie... But maybe I won't and... What if I don't? and... And will you just think I'm not good enough because I cannot do that... That sort of thing with you? Does it... Do gay women... Does it count as sex if you don't... Do that with me? I still want you to touch me... God, I wanna feel you so bad but... I'm... I'm not sure that I can take... That I can take anything _inside_ me. Maybe I do, and it's good... But maybe... Maybe I don't..."

Alex looked mortified, really. And Maggie somehow wanted to laugh, wanted to hug her girlfriend so tightly so that she knew she was loved no matter what, wanted to make her understand that _sex is not really about what you do, but how you make each other feel, that you make each other feel good, feel pleasured_. But most of all, Maggie started to feel like she wanted to _maybe_ spend the rest of her life next to this woman.

Instead, she should probably explain...

"Alex... We will go with the flow. We will do whatever we both feel like doing and want to do, and nothing else. Whatever feels good. And it will be sex, _our first time_ , if we choose to call it that way, if it feels that way... But trust me, it will definitelty be sex, if we are naked, and together, and we make each other come. It won't matter were we have or have not touched. At least this is how it works for me." Maggie smiled gently now. "Regarding what I may wanna do to you..." Maggie couldn't help but smirk, Alex smiled "I wanna be able to please you, with my touch... My fingers or my tongue, or my lips or my tight or my hips... But where and what... Will just depend on what you enjoy the most.... If... If I can make you come with my fingertips, or the tip of my tongue, Alex... Wherever it is in contact with your skin... I will be happy, more than happy."


End file.
